Una de tantas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Otro clásico, Una de tantas narra el lado chismoso que todo buen shaman lleva por dentro y las consecuencias por supuesto, capítulo dos al fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Una de tantas...**

**C 1** -El secreto de Manta.

-¡Yoh! -gritó Anna- ¡Ven aquí inmediatamente!

-¿Ahora que te ocurre Anita?

-¡TENGO HAMBRE, LA CASA ESTÁ HECHA UN ASCO, NI MANTA NI RYU ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA SERVIRME, Y TODAVÍA NO TE PONES A ENTRENAR!

-¡Calma, Anita, calma! Orita te atiendo.

-Quiero que me atiendan YA.

-Como tu ordenes Anita T-T.

Ese día, al pobre de Yoh le tocó todo el trabajo, sin contar compras y comida. Y Ana tan fresca como siempre.

Al día siguiente en la escuela.

-¡Buenos días Yoh!

- T-T Buenos días Manta.

-¿Y ahora a ti que te pasa? -preguntó Manta- te ves terrible.

-Ana está muy molesta, ayer me tuvo de encargo, y para que te cuento. T-T

-Lo siento, ayer no pude ir por que...

-Por lo que haya sido -interrumpió Anna- te juro que si esta vez no vas a trabajar, no dejaré descansar tu alma.

-T-T No te enojes, pero no voy a poder ir hoy tampoco.

-¿¡Por que no!?

-Es que...tengo una cita ¬¬.

¿Qué? Oo' -grito unánime de Ana e Yoh

-¡No, no dije nada, jajajajajajajajaja, ya van a iniciar las clases!

-No te apures Manta, mandaré algunos espíritus para estar al corriente -Ana se retira del aula.

-¿Tienes novia? Jijijijiji, esa no me la sabía n.n que suertudo eres Manta.

-¡Yoh, Ana¡Que nadie se entere!

-Descuida Manta, cuentas con mi absoluta discreción, de lo único que debes preocuparte...

-Es por Ana.

-Bueno, a clases. Tengo mucho sueño.

-Yoh ¬¬U

Sin embargo, Ana tenía otros planes...

-Len -en un teléfono público- habla Ana, esta no te la vas a acabar.

_¿Podrá Manta seguir con el secreto o este asunto se saldrá de las manos de todos?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chismes_.

-Hola Len, habla Ana, dime¿Tienes un minuto?

-Espérame un poco -Del lado de Len se escuchó silencio, luego gritos como "guarden silencio" "dejame en paz" "tiralo al león" que se oyen al fondo- ¿Decías?

-Esta no te la vas a acabar, Manta tiene novia.

-Ah, novia... -pausa, Len comienza a procesar la información- ¿Manta?

-Si. El cabezón tiene novia.

-¿El mismo que calza y viste?

-Ajá.

-OK, descuida Ana, cuentas con mi silencio.

-¿Y quién dijo que quería tu silencio? -Len le cuelga al instante- ¡LEN TAO! Pero no se la va a acabar cuando lo vea.

Aparte, en el departamento de Len.

-¡Jun! Esta no te la gastas.

-¿Ahora tu que tienes¿Conseguiste novia al fin, hermano mío?

-¡No! Dime Jun¿Qué pasaría si el cabezón que acompaña a Yoh tuviera novia?

-¿Manta?

-Ese.

-Ju, ju, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Len¡Tiene que ser una broma!

Silencio de tres segundos.

-JUA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA! -risas de los dos.

-Definitivamente, un espectáculo del que no nos podremos privar.

-Le dije a Ana que guardaría el secreto, pero esto tiene que saberse.

-Yo también ayudo hermano.

Al día siguiente, la residencia Asakura nuevamente se despertó con los mismos entusiasmo de siempre.

-¡Yoh¡Ya te dije que te pongas a entrenar¡Manta¡¿A donde se fué¡Yoh¡Preparame ahora a la de ya el desayuno!

Ya saben -.- lo de siempre.

En la escuela.

-Muy feliz, estoy muy feliz¡Ay¡Qué felicidad!

-¿Cómo te fue en tu última cita Manta? -Ana apareció de repente por uno de los pasillos- ¿mucha diversión?

- Muy bien -Manta trató de cambiar el tema- pero lamento decirte que no va a ser la última.

-¡¿Cómo!

-¡Buaaaaaa! No me mates Ana.

Se va corriendo, Yoh se acerca a Ana.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre Anita?

-Que te va a tocar preparar la comida.

-T-T ¿Otra vez? T-T

-¿Tienes algo en contra Yoh?

-¡No para nada!

Ya en la tarde en la residencia Asakura.

-¡Uff! -Yoh tiró la toalla- ¡Qué día! Me pregunto que tanto hará Manta que ni se acuerda de que existimos, pero en fin, no le puedo echar la culpa de lo que está pasando.

Se dirige a un radio (cortesía de Len XP ) y se dispone a encenderla, pero cual no fue su sorpresa al escuchar a...

_-¡Hola a todos los radio-escuchas! Soy su amiga Lucky y el día de hoy en nuestro programa, en vivo y en directo desde la KBTXH la número uno en cuestión musical, tenemos un invitado el cual, al igual que muchos otros_...

-Invitado en la radio, jijijijiji, -Yoh comenzó a soñar despierto- sería emocionante.

- _...nuestro invitado, que dirá su saludo y todo lo demás: Hao Asakura_.

Yoh y Ana (que iba entrando) ¡¿Qué?! O.O'

-_Gracias Lucky -Hao se escuchaba muy emocionado- ¿sabes? Antes de decir todo lo que tengo que decir, déjame decirte que tu programa es genial, jamás me lo pierdo, y que eres tan bonita como tu voz_.

-¡_Hao¡Ya no sigas que me chibeas! Anda, el programa solo dura una hora y ya solo faltan 5 minutos_.

_-Bien, quiero decir a todo el público que me conoce y escucha, que un "amiguito" tiene novia, y ya hasta está saliendo con ella, su nombre es Manta, y es amigo de Yoh Asakura, quien me facilitó la información, pero Manta, si me escuchas¡Felicidades_!

_-Dime Hao¿Que clase de chico es Manta?_

_-Es un ser diminuto, del grupo de los perdedores_.

-_Vaya, pues, si consiguió novia, significa que se salvó¡Y realmente merece felicitaciones! Bueno, nosotros nos despedimos, pero no olviden consultarnos todos los días de 7:00 a 8:00 pm en su estación favorita¡Y nos despedimos con Mana y su canción "Ángel de amor" (Maná y su canción Angel de Amor no me pertenecen, solo fueron usados como referendos para la historia) ¡Hasta la próxima!_

Ana apagó el radio. Se volteó lentamente hacia Yoh.

-¿Tu también?

-Pues, Hao preguntó, no tiene nada de malo¿O sí?

Un grito heló a Yoh y a su prometida...

-¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

**_¿Y ahora qué será de Manta?_**


End file.
